Brakes have been used for stopping the movement of rotary objects such as scissorlifts or tow motor wheels, chain lift pulleys and others. These brakes come with drums, disks, increasing ramps, and other type of energizing devices. Typically, these energizing devices are large (necessitating a sizable diameter package), or require a separate mounting adjacent to the effected rotary device (necessitating a longer package). An example of such energizing devices are the Ausco series of brakes as typified in both the radial and axial versions (the former being inside a separate wheel and the latter being displaced laterally off of the end of a separate wheel axle). Other applications use large diameter external brake disks or internal brake drums (as for example used in present day separate wheel rim automobiles). Attempts to integrate the brake and wheel frequently have resulted in large sized devices (R. W. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,393, for example) or have produced complex mechanisms (Lemaire U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,705, Hydraulic Motor and Brake, for example).
The cost, complexity and/or size of these units have not produced a suitable integration of wheel and brake.